Twin Connection
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Prasangka'


Disclaimer: Naruto itu Cuma punya-nya Masashi Kishimoto

.

Twin connection

.

Emang Cuma Sai yang bisa merasakan apa yang kembarannya rasakan? Sasuke pun tidak kalah

.

.

Sekuel dari prasangka

.

.

Author's note: disini make POV-nya Sasuke ya…. ^_^

.

Aku tidak pernah mengetahui kalau yang namanya Sai Uchiha bisa masuk dalam jurusan Biologi. Pendidikan malah. Bukan bermaksud menghina (dia kan saudara kembarku sendiri), tapi entah kenapa aku meragukan dirinya yang tiba-tiba mau daftar ke tuh jurusan.

Lihat saja waktu dia masuk ke kelas sepuluh dan duduk di depan sambil mendengarkan presentasi dari sang penyaji. Lalu dengan antusias angkat tangan ketika diberikan kalimat 'Ada pertanyaan'?

Dan kalian tahu apa yang dia tanyakan?

"Tadi ada yang bilang virus itu benda mati namun hidup ketika berada di inangnya. Tapi bagaimana dia mencapai targetnya? Apakah dia bisa mengenali sang inang dan melayang TERBANG gitu ke arah inang? Gimana caranya dia tahu kalau itu inangnya? Apakah dia tahu dan segera menuju ke calon inang?"

Yup, biasa-biasa saja sih…

Tapi terbang-nya itu lho!

Dan seisi kelas tertawa. Dan Sai sendiri malah memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung nan merasa paling normal disana.

Sai, kumohon. Sudah cukup kegilaan di rumah. Jangan nyampur di sekolah….

Aku sudah cukup nyali untuk mengguling-gulingkan mukaku di dalam semen yang digunakan untuk renovasi gedung perpus baru. Dan jangan kau tambah lagi.

"Enggak Sai! Tuh virus naik pesawat dan sampai di badan elu!" ucap Suigetsu sambil ngakak enggak jelas plus guling-guling. Membuat Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Walah Sai! Sudah cukup kau racuni aku dengan tumbuhan yang menuju ke arah cahaya sambil gerak-gerak gak jelas daunnya kayak hiasan mobil babe gue! Dan sekarang di kepalaku muncul bakteriofag yang terbang make keempat tangannya yang dibawah itu! Muahahahahaha!"

"O… jadi terbang-nya kaya gitu, Naruto?" tanya Sai yang makin membuatku bilang:'Dia bukan sodara gue… dia bukan sodara gue…'

"Muahahahaha! Udah Sai! Udah! Aku nyerah!"

Dan Kurenai-sensei hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat seisi kelas yang amburadul hanya gara-gara Sai yang ingin tahu mengenai caranya virus bisa nyampe dan ngenalin inangnya.

Udah Sai.. udah…

.

.

Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain….

.

Namun kali ini aku cukup jauh untuk menyaksikan kegilaan Sai.

.

.

Yah, aku sekarang berada di jurusan Fisika prodi pendidikan juga. Sama dengan tuh Sai namun dia-nya make pendidikan biologi. Aku Cuma was-was kalau dia nanya mengenai perihal virus terbang itu. Namun semuanya jauh dari 'harapan'….

Dan disinilah aku, katanya Okaa-san dia dapet firasat buruk mengenai Sai yang kenapa-napa dan disuruhlah aku untuk menghampiri tuh orang. Meskipun jarak gedung Fisika sama Bio enggak jauh, tapi Sai sekarang sedang praktikum bedah-bedah gitu di lantai 3.

Lantai 3…

Langkahku terasa gontai nan penuh beban ketika mendengar ruangan yang disebutkan oleh Sai. Yang bener aja!

Namun memang kemarin sore aku perasaanku enggak enak. Entah kenapa kepikiran Sai melulu. Meskipun kita bersodara, tapi kos-kosan kami jaraknya cukup jauh. Dan Sai dengan lihainya dapet kos-kosan yang biayanya murah. Kutu kupret tuh anak!

Dan ketika diceritakan gimana gilanya dia yang nyari kos-kosan, kurasa aku bakalan menetap di kos-kosan yang udah kupilih daripada dikenal orang sana kalo aku kembarannya si Sai. Dan dengan cueknya dia bilang: 'Gak ada yang kenal aku di AME. Jadi buat apa malu-malu segala.'

Entah kenapa rasanya aku udah mau 'Wassalam'….

Sai….

Jangan gila begini lah….

Tidak takutkah dirimu kalau kakak kita sang Itachi-sama yang sedang jadi pejuang skripsi di fakultas Psikologi jadi dateng ke kos-kosan kita dan mengulek-ulek kepala kita dengan minyak nyong-nyong plus minyak rambut dan hairspray?

Ketahuilah _Dhik ,_ kita telah menggali kuburan kita sendiri saat ini. Tinggal menunggu sang calon psikiater itu dateng ke kos-kosan mu (atau kos-kosan ku dulu?) dan membawa tiga bahan yang terkutuk itu.

Dan sekarang kau malu-maluin di kampus.

Sai… kumohon…

Dan anehnya dia malah populer di areal fakultas MIPA =,=!

"Masya Allah…. Kalau anak bio murni aku maklum. Dan ini anak Bio pendidikan kok bisa-bisanya begitu ya?"

Dan telingaku menangkap getaran (?) mencurigakan yang pastinya mengarah ke Sai. Posisiku sekarang sedang bersandar di sebelah kanan pintu ruangan Sai tempat praktikum.

"Ya beginilah Mbak Asdos, offering B pendidikan biologi emang begini-begini orangnya…"

Walah, ternyata ini udah jadi habitatmu ya Sai…

"We have a little pride!" ucap salah satu bocah berambut hitam yang kukenal sebagai Kiba Inuzuka.

"Gomen Kiba, kamu aja ya…" ucap Sai. Hah… kurasa Sai ada normalnya juga…

"Walah! Maksud kamu?"

"Kita kan disini orang asing. Ngapain kaya gitu. Orang enggak ada yang kenal. Paling orang yang lewat Cuma bilang kalo 'namanya mahasiswa'," ucap Sai dengan santainya sambil mengelap kaca benda dan preparat dengan santainya.

Kurasa mereka baru saja praktikum….

Dan terdengarlah gelak tawa dari mbak-mbak asdos. Kujamin dah, dengan pandangan yang begitu pasti mereka kesengsem sama yang namanya Sai itu. Apa sih emangnya yang bikin kesengsem?

"Ya ampun! Sai, kau makin tua makin menggila ya?"

"Eh?" ucap Sai dengan wajah meminta jawaban (?)-nya. Katanya Okaa-san sih itu merupakan ekspresi terganteng dari Sai =,=!

Dan tuh lihat, si mbak-mbak asdos pada merona semua.

"Wah… mbak asdos kesengsem yang sama Sai?" ucap suara para cewek-cewek. Dan pastinya suara mereka yang mendominasi. Di kelas Sai, yang cowok Cuma Sai, Shino, Kiba plus Neji. Dan asdos-asdosnya Cuma Mas Kabuto yang cowok.

"Wah…. Kau akan kulindungi Sai! Tidak akan kubiarkan kepolosanmu direbut!" ucap para cowok. Mulai lagi dah lebay-nya cowok-cowok offering B pendidikan biologi. Sai sendiri yang dipeluk-peluk malah asyik mencuci kaca preparat (lagi) di wastafel.

Sai….

Kumohon (dengan sangat)

Inikah tingkah lakumu di kampus?

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa kalau 'lingkungan'-mu cukup mendukung…. =,=!

.

"Bentar ya Kabuto-san. Aku ijin keluar sebentar."

"Bener kan? Ngapain nunggu disini?" ucap Sai ketika dia tahu kalau aku menguping pembicaraan mereka di dalam. Kurasa twin connection-nya dia lebih peka daripada aku *ingat kan kejadian waktu masalah besar kado dulu?*

"Kaa-san khawatir kau kenapa-napa. Memang kemarin kau kenapa? Kaasan sampai bingung dan suruh nyusul di kos-kosan mu tadi malem," ucapku. Sai memasang mode berpikir. Lalu dia ber-'oh' ria.

"Oooo…. Yang itu. Enggak apa-apa kok. Cuma jatuh dari tangga waktu abis jemur baju di atas loteng," ucap Sai enteng.

"Ooo gitu rupanya," ucapku sambil memainkan smartphone-ku. Nada-nadanya sih dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi…

"HE! Dari tangga!" ucapku sambil mangap. Dan Sai dengan elitnya mengarahkan handphone-nya ke arah mukaku. Dan terdengarlah suara 'jepret'.

"Oke…. Enaknya ke insta apa twitter ya?" ucap Sai. Dia malah senyum-senyum psycho sendiri sambil utak atik smartphone-nya. Namun yang bikin aku penasaran adalah….

Nih orang beneran jatuh dari tangga? Mana bekasnya?

Dan aku baru tahu kalau si Sai ini sedang mengupload foto hinaku ke Instagram. Aku segera meraih smartphone-nya dan menemukan pemandangan hina nan nista (aku berharap itu adalah Sai, namun aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kenyataan kalau itu adalah diriku) dengan tulisan di bawahnya : 'Do you believe me if I said that this was my brother? LOL :P'

SAI!

Aku segera masuk dalam mode 'berserk'. Sai sendiri malah menciut dan akhirnya mundur. Hingga bahu kirinya mengenai tiang pondasi beton gedung Bio.

"Itte!"

Sai malah mendesis dan memegangi bahunya. Jadi ini 'oleh-oleh' dari jatuh dari loteng dan menggelinding di tangga?

Aku menghampirinya dan memberinya tatapan minta jawaban (kalau punyaku lebih ke arah serem dan penuh intimidasi seperti Tou-san). Sai hanya menghela napas dan menunjuk ke ruangan tempatnya praktikum.

"Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi. Aku masuk dalam kelompok piket hari ini," ucapnya sambil melambai dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Aku pun menaikkan bahuku dan menuju ke lantai bawah dan menunggunya di luar gedung.

Sambil menikmati makanan di kantin, aku masih menunggu orang yang dari tadi katanya mau turun dalam waktu sepuluh menit. _Serious_ Sai, apakah kemampuanmu sebagai juara provinsi lari marathon sudah usang?

Oh iya, orang yang lari marathon larinya santai… =,=!

Aku sudah menghabiskan gado-gado dan segelas jus tomat dan tuh orang enggak nongol-nongol. Aku melirik ke jam tanganku lagi. Kuliahku memang sudah selesai dan rencananya jam tiga aku akan mengerjakan tugas menganalisis jurnal, lalu jam setengah lima aku masih harus mengerjakan makalah.

Dan sekarang sudah jam empat. Apakah aku harus ngelembur hingga tidak tidur, Sai?

"Aku yang sering tidak tidur biasa-biasa saja."

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Sai yang duduk di belakangku. Memang kalau diperhatikan matanya sudah hampir mirip mata panda. Dan anehnya dia masih saja aktif begitu. Nih orang minum kopi berapa gelas ya?

"Lalu?"

"Ano sa.. kau telah membuatku kehilangan waktu selama setengah jam. Dan sekarang kau Cuma bilang 'lalu?'"

Dan Sai sekarang bangkit. Lalu dengan muka datar…

"Ya sudah, maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggu waktumu dan mengacaukan rencananmu. Oh ya, maaf kalau aku membuatmu begadang nanti malam," ucap Sai sambil meninggalkanku dan berjalan sangat cepat.

Aku baru menyadari kalau Sai sedang bad mood. Oke, kali ini aku yakin kalau dia sedang bad mood dan aku tidak akan tertipu seperti dulu.

Aku mengejarnya dan kehilangan jejaknya. Oke Sai, kali ini aku tidak akan meminta dirimu untuk bilang maaf karena aku rela mengorbankan jam malamku kali ini untukmu dan aku rela.

Namun aku tetap tidak dapat menemukannya…

.

.

.

Esok harinya kau mencarinya lagi. Kali ini aku bertanya pada Sakura. Dia bilang kalau Sai tidak masuk hari ini.

Walah Sai, kamu beneran ngambek ya Sai?

Oke!

Berhubung kuliah satu-satunya yang ada di hari ini dibatalkan, maka akan kusambangi kos-kosan mu itu!

Aku segera berjalan cepat menuju ke kos-kosan Sai dengan pikiran was-was. Jalanan tempat Sai disana bener-bener mirip jalanan tikus. Belok sana, belok sini. Untungnya aku tidak kesasar.

Tapi kalau kembali ke kos-kosanku mungkin….

Aku mencoba untuk memberanikan diri menatap tangga dan mengangguk penuh semangat. Sai, kapan kamu naik bobotnya kalau tiap hari naik turun dua lantai?

Dan sampailah diriku di depan kamarnya. Terdengar suara-suara aneh dan salah satunya berasal dari suara Sai yang terdengar… mendesah pasrah?

"Ud-ah… jangan…"

"Tenang… bentar lagi… hey! Biarkan aku yang kerja!"

"Tapi lihat dong dia!"

"Min-na…. aku mau tidur…"

"Hayo semua! Pegangi Sai!"

"Mukyaaa! Lepasin!"

Dan aku dengan semangat seorang kakak yang mau melindungi sang adik (?), segera masuk dan menemukan Sai yang memakai kaos oblong serta diselimuti sarung sampai sebahu dengan koyo cabe di bahu plus di pelipis kanan kirinya.

Dan tiga orang yang melongo…

Yang satu memegangi di belakang Sai dan memaksanya duduk. Yang satu memegangi lengan Sai bagian kanan dan yang satunya memegangi lengan Sai yang kiri. Dan aku menemukan Gaara yang nyempil sambil mengelus-elus bahu Sai.

Aku hanya berkacak pinggang. Adegan yang cukup memalukan. Ingin rasanya menepuk mukaku dengan kekuatan penuh.

Lalu Gaara malah memberi sinyal pada yang lain. Dan terdengar suara menyakitkan akibat tarikan lengan atas secara paksa.

'Krakkkk!'

"Huwa!"

"Yosh! Mission complete!"

"Walah, sudah selesai ya?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan orang tua yang membawa balsem ukuran jumbo di depan pintu. Aku segera mundur karena aku tahu kalau dia adalah bapak pemilik kos. Dan seluruh penghuni mundur seketika kecuali Sai yang berbaring tak berdaya sambil menunjukkan wajah-wajah mau nangis.

Plok!

Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu Sai yang baru saja 'dipugar'. Sai Cuma nahan mewek.

"Uwooohhh! Ada kembarannya Sai disini. Ya udah! Kami serahkan padamu ya Sas!" ucap salah satu kakak tingkat Sai. Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alis. Mengetahui hal itu mereka bilang kalau dia bisa tahu aku soalnya…

"Katanya Sai, kembarannya itu punya rambut pantat ayam dan sukanya bikin pose mulut melengkung ke bawah!"

SAI!

.

.

.

Aku mendekatinya ketika para pengungjung meninggalkan kamar Sai. Dia masih saja meringis dan dengan perasaan penuh iba kubantu dia untuk duduk bersandar di tembok. Gini-gini insting _brothership-_ ku masih memainkan peran penting disini.

"Enak jatuhnya?" ledekku.

"Yah… gelundingan gitu. Tapi aku cukup bersyukur."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah… setidaknya aku tidak jatuh mulut duluan seperti kamu di kelas sepuluh dulu. Muahahaha!"

Dan dengan aura membunuh kutekan lengannya yang barusan ditarik. Dan dia meringis kesakitan. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu Sai.

"Sakit?" tanyaku.

"Enggak…. Uenak banget kok Sas! Kayak kejatuhan elpiji 3 kilo dari loteng. Mau kah? Kujamin elpiji kembali!" ucapnya bak salesman.

"Hah. Kau ini. Kemarin Okaa-san dapet firasat kalau kau kenapa-napa."

"Yup. Ini sudah kenapa-napa."

Halah Sai, susah banget ngomong sama kamu. Bawaannya mau ketawa aja. Kalo yang kamu ajak omong itu orang sekaliber Naruto ya fair fair aja. Tapi kalau aku yang kamu ajak ngomong begituan enggak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku bakalan narik-narik lenganmu yang bobrok ini.

"Jadi ini alasan kamu enggak masuk kuliah?" tanyaku sambil mengurut lengannya dengan balsem jumbo pemberian sang bapak Kos. Dia malah kaget bukan kepalang.

"Beneran?!"

Dia malah sibuk nyari-nyari HP yang ternyata sejak tadi berada di balik bantal yang ditidurinya. Aku hanya memasang tampang innocent sambil merogoh-rogoh bantal Sai. Lalu kulambaikan di depannya.

Dan sai dengan sigap memeriksa isi HP-nya.

"Walah, udah telat asistensinya…" ucapnya kecewa. "Maa…. Biarin aja deh. Nanti malem nanya-nanya aja di grup," ucapnya enteng.

Benar-benar perubahan suasana yang drastic =.=!

"Udah tidur-tidur….. sini kuberi selimut…." Ucapku. Dia menurut. Pikiranku mengarah pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

Flashback on

"Woy! Sai! Bangun-bangun! Udah waktunya berangkat ke sekolah!" teriakku ke arah Kasur yang berada di atasku. Namun tidak ada respon. Seluruh anggota keluarga kecil Uchiha pada udah pergi sendiri-sendiri (salahkan pada SD tempatku dan Sai menimba ilmu masuknya setengah 8).

Aku segera naik dan berniat untuk memberikan boge mentah pada tuh anak. Namun ketika aku naik, yang kudapati hanyalah gumpelan selimut yang kuyakini bagian bawahnya adalah Sai. Samar-samar kudengar suara nyusut ingus dari dalam.

"Sasu…."

"NANI?!"

"Aku sakit….."

"Udah tidur aja. Aku telepon Kaa-san biar pulang cepat dan sekarang kuambilkan makanan sama obat ya? Terus tidur.." ucapku. Tinggal 20 menit lagi maka akan muncul angka 07.30 di jam digital sebelah bantalku. Dan hari ini adalah hari ujian terakhir.

Yang jelas aku enggak mau remidi dalam ujian matematika!

Maka dari itu rencananya aku nunggu Sai ketiduran dulu baru ngendap-ngendap keluar rumah….

"Ayo makan dulu. Ini ada bubur instan. Nanti kuambilin obat," ucapku. Sai malah memandang penuh curiga ke arahku.

"Boleh request dango ga?"

JDUAK!

Oke Sasuke… sabar.. sabar….. sai sudah makan bubur, sekarang tinggal ngambilin obat dan nungguin dia tidur….

Kuberikan sebuah pil berwarna putih yang kuambil dari lemari obat. Tulisan-nya sih memang obat flu di labelnya. Jadi aku enggak khawatir kalau tiba-tiba Sai kejang-kejang kaya rabies habis minum tuh obat. Tapi tuh pil malah Cuma dipantengi aja sama Sai.

"Kamu mau sembuh ga? Cepetan diminum…"

"Enggak ada yang sirup ya? Nanti gimana kalau aku kesedak dan kemudian mati?" ucapnya inosen.

"Sai, obatnya yang bentuk sirup udah abis. Dan ukuran dango favoritmu itu lebih besar dari ini. Sudah diminum pake air putih!"

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup menguras tenaga, akhirnya Sai tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Ketika aku beranjak meninggalkan ranjangnya, Sai malah merangkul lenganku. Aku pun berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya dan dia malah menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"SA-NII! HUWE!"

Perkataan Sai itu sukses membuatku kembali ke kamar dan mengusap kepalanya. Dia malah melompat senang ke arahku.

"HOY! Jangan tularin aku virusmu!"

"Aku mau peluk!"

"Seharusnya kamu bilang dulu baru meluk!" ucapku. Dan akhirnya aku merelakan ujian terakhirku dan tertidur memeluk Sai yang masih demam.

Toh Okaa-san malah ber-aw ria sambil berbunga-bunga mendapati kami yang dalam posisi saling peluk dengan muka yang chubby begitu.

.

Flashback off

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau mencobanya?!"

Khayalanku yang penuh bunga moe-moe segera pecah ketika suara Sai yang penuh horror dan waspada memasuki indra pendengaranku. Kulihat lagi Sai yang hanya memunculkan matanya bak ninja dibalik gumpalan selimut.

"Apanya?"

"Kau mencoba masuk ke dalam selimut dan memberiku pelukan hangat. Sorry, aku sedang tidak demam," ucapnya bak stiker Tuzki yang melambai-lambai gak jelas di FB.

"Tapi setidaknya kau membutuhkanku untuk menemanimu kan?" tanyaku.

"URUSAI" ucapnya sambil melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya bak orang mati yang dibacakan surat Yasin. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memasang earphone ke HP-ku. Menunggu orang tidur itu enaknya main game sambil mendengarkan music….

.

.

Owari

.

.

Author's note:

Yup, sekuel-nya udah jadi. Sama seperti fanfic 'prasangka', Kasumi dapat merasakan ke-gak jelasan dari nih fanfic. Dan maaf buat Reader-sama yang kemungkinan kecewa ataupun merasakan hal yang sama ketika membaca fic pendahulunya (?).

Yup, di akhir kata (?)

Review…. ^_^

See ya….


End file.
